What's Better?
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose and Dimitri on their wedding night. Smut galore, don't read if that kind of thing offends you


**A/N: okay guys….my first foray into like, hard-coreish smut. It's probably not very good, but I actually like it. However, if you don't particularly enjoy my brand of smut, please blame Maria (myroza on Tumblr) seeing as it's all her fault for telling me to write smut ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please review to let me know what you think =)**

* * *

"Hey," Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Hi," I smiled up at him, glass of champagne dangerously close to tipping over as I looped my arms around his neck.

He carefully pulled the glass from my hands and set it on the table, "So, Mrs. Belikov, good wedding?"

I grinned, the alcohol making me fuzzy in the best possible way, "The greatest. I don't know why I put this off for so long."

Dimitri laughed, "Because you're stubborn and like to make me crazy."

"That's it!" I kissed his cheek and dropped my hands to rest at his waist, "So, when do we see if married sex is better than dating sex?"

Dimitri looked at his watch, "I'd say now is a good time."

"Yes!" I grabbed his hand and looked at the door, planning our escape.

Lissa blocked one doorway, while my father blocked another. I looked at Dimitri, knowing he had seen both of our options.

"Lissa," we said together, making a beeline for my Moroi best friend.

She brightened as soon as we got within a few feet of her, "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! This was a gorgeous wedding."

She threw her arms around me in a tight hug, and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"Thanks Liss. But honestly, I think Dom stole the show," I laughed.

Lissa shook her head, but she was smiling, "She is cute. I'll give her that."

Dimitri interrupted, "Really, I think asking Rose and Abe if they were coming was a nice touch."

Lissa looked over to the dance floor, where Christian was dancing with their three-year-old daughter half asleep in his arms, "She's going to be a handful when she gets older."

"When she gets older?" I interjected with a snort, "Liss, she stuck her hand into my wedding cake and knocked the top tier off."

Lissa winced while Dimitri laughed, "Okay, so maybe she's a bit of a handful now."

"Aw," I waved my hand in the air ,"She's cute. That'll help her."

I leaned back against Dimitri's chest and looked around the fancy ballroom. Despite the late hour, most of our family and friends were still here. I smiled when I saw Adrian twirl and dip Sydney on the dance floor. I was happy for them, and excited to go to a wedding where I wouldn't have to do all the planning.

Jill was talking with my mom – I wondered about what. Before I could get the chance to think about it more, Dimitri poked me in the side.

"What?" I tilted my head up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, and I remembered that we had been trying to escape.

"Oh! Right!" I looked at Lissa, "Can you make excuses for us? We wanna get out of here?"

Lissa tilted her head, "Why do you -? Oh. Sure, Christian and I will come up with something. See you in the morning."

She smiled and squeezed my arm before heading over to Christian and Dominika. I watched her whisper something to him. Christian's face morphed into a disgusted look, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, _Roza_. Let's go before anyone else sees," Dimitri whispered and took my hand.

He dragged me down the hallway and into the elevator. I pressed my body close to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Dimitri's hands wrapped around my waist and squeezed, bringing me impossibly close to him. Our bodies lines up perfectly. I could feel him getting hard, and I resisted the urge to hike my leg up to his hip.

"I love you," I whispered, biting down on his lower lip and tugging. He retaliated by kneading his fingers into my lower back, causing me to arch my back and bring my hips closer to his.

The elevator dinged and I was ready to step backwards and drag him down to our suite (paid for by my dad, although I wouldn't think about that while I was ripping clothes off of Dimitri).

"Oh how lovely! A bride and groom! Isn't she beautiful, Pat?" an old woman's voice caused Dimitri and I to break apart, startled.

Dimitri cleared his throat and shifted a little, hiding what I was sure was a major hard on by now. I stifled a small giggle, and positioned myself in front of him, he touched my elbow gratefully.

The woman stepped onto the elevator and stood way too close to me for comfort, "Oh honey, you look like a picture."

I smiled uncomfortably. I'm sure she meant well, but I was in no mood to deal with strangers.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I remember when I was a bride," she sighed wistfully, "My Patrick here couldn't keep his hands off of my. Just like your young man over here."

She looked up at Dimitri, all 6'7" of him and smiled. He gave a polite smile back.

I stared at the numbers, willing them to move faster. The woman kept talking, and I could feel Dimitri giving his best effort to not shift his position behind me.

"You look so young, dear. How old are you? I hope you're not rushing into marriage just to," she lowered her voice, "_get into bed._"

Dimitri and both stifled laughter. If only this woman knew just how much sex Dimitri and I had on a regular basis. Her head would explode.

I coughed, "Um, no, ma'am. My husband and I have dated for five years. We're madly in love."

Dimitri nodded, maintaining his intimidating façade.

"Oh," she looked slightly taken aback, "Well that's lovely. My Patrick and I were just like that. Right, Pat?"

Patrick looked like he would rather be anywhere but in this elevator. He gave his wife a magnificent side-eye.

"Edith, stop hassling them. They obviously want to enjoy their wedding night without some old biddy bothering them," he sighed exasperatedly, and then turned to face me and Dimitri, "I'm sorry about her. She's a busybody, doesn't know when to keep her nose to herself."

I couldn't help it. This time I laughed, and then I immediately apologized, "I'm sorry! I just wasn't expecting that."

Patricks' eyes twinkled, "Edith does a lot of the talking, but when I say something, it's a doozy, eh?"

I nodded, still laughing a little. Edith was scowling. They remained quiet for the next two floors, and when the elevator stopped again Edith marched off, her shoulders stiff.

Patrick stepped off as well, but then turned back to us, "You two look like a couple of kids that'll make it. Good luck."

Dimitri nodded his head, "Thank you."

The elevator doors closed again, and I turned around.

"That was the weirdest elevator ride ever," I shook my head, laughing.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "Even weirder than the time we were stuck in the elevator with Sydney and Ivashkov?"

I contemplated, "Okay, yeah, that one was weird too. Now where did we leave off?"

Dimitri smirked, and pulled me close, capturing my lips with his. I leaned into the kiss, tracing his lips with my tongue.

When Dimitri's hands slipped lower on my back, I let out a soft moan. I'm pretty sure that only encouraged him more. One hand went even father, resting on my ass and the other moved to tangle in my hair.

The elevator stopped at our floor before we could do much more. I happily broke free from his grasp and practically ran down the hall to our door.

"Hurry up!" I shouted, not caring about the other people on our floor.

Dimitri laughed, my favorite sound in the world, and purposefully slowed his steps, teasing me.

"Ooh, you're the worst!" I ran back to him and stuck my hand in his pants' pocket, searching for the key card. I deliberately brushed my hand against him, enjoying the way he squirmed. My fingers found the smooth plastic and I pulled the card from his pants, but not before applying slight pressure to his already hard cock.

He grabbed my hand as soon as it was out of his pocket.

"Don't start what you're not going to finish," he warned me in a low growl.

I laughed, "I _always_ finish what I start with you, Comrade. Now get a move on. Those pants are looking awfully tight."

Dimitri growled at me and ran after me, pinning me to the suite's door. I let out a startled shriek and wiggled under him.

"Okay, okay! You win. I'll stop teasing you," I laughed, "Let's just go inside."

I bent my arm and slipped the key card into the door, it clicked open and Dimitri pushed it open, keeping one hand wrapped around my waist.

He kicked the door shut behind us and pushed me up against the wall.

His eyes were dark with lust. I'm sure I had a similar expression on my face as I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him deeply.

Still connected at the mouth, I pushed his tuxedo jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Dimitri toed off his shoes and kicked them aside.

My hair was starting to fall out of the elaborate updo Lissa had insisted on, but I didn't care. And I knew Dimitri would be happier once it was down around my shoulders. His fingers move deftly up my sides and buried themselves in my hair, sending bobby pins flying.

I grinned into his mouth when I felt my hair fall. He pulled on it gently, tipping my head back so he had better access to my mouth. But his lips didn't stay on mine for long.

He started kissing a trail down my jaw and onto my neck. I moaned and pushed my hands through his hair, breaking apart the gel that had kept it neat for hours.

After each kiss on my neck, he bit down gently, leaving a trail of hickeys that would be impossible to cover up in the morning.

"You know everyone is going to see these marks tomorrow at brunch," I whispered, my voice unable to go any louder at the moment.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, "Good, they'll know you're mine."

"Ha!" I laughed, "I'm just going to have to leave my own marks on you then."

"Be my guest," Dimitri said, kissing the hollow at the base of my neck. I wiggled under the sensation and tilted my head forward to nip down on his earlobe.

"It'll be my pleasure," I muttered, tugging at his tie. Dimitri straightened and let me pull him towards the bed. That wall was getting uncomfortable.

I pulled the fabric from around his neck and tossed it to the floor. I stopped with my hand halfway to the first button on his shirt and just looked at him.

"_Roza?_ What is it?" he asked carefully, pressing a kiss to my palm.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just…we're _married_."

"I know," he laughed (I'd never get tired of that sound, even if I became immortal), "Somehow I always thought I'd have a harder time getting you to marry me."

I laughed, my hands now resting on his shoulders and playing with the ends of his hair, "I didn't make it easy."

"No," he agreed, "But you're worth it." He kissed the inside of my forearm, and then started planting kisses all the way up to my elbow.

I let myself get lost in the moment, my knees weakening when Dimitri moved his hands so the rested high on my waist, just under my breasts. The next second he had enveloped one in each hand, lightly running the pads of his thumbs over my pebbled nipples.

I arched my back, "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to," he replied. His hands were still making quick work of my breasts when he suddenly pulled me down on top of him. We landed against the bed with a loud thumping noise and I laughed.

"Graceful," I said, letting my entire weight rest on him. His hands moved around my back and started fiddling with the clasps on my dress. I could have told him how to undo it, but I was enjoying the feeling of his fingers playing on my back.

Instead I went to work on the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly and running my fingers over each inch of slowly revealed flesh and muscle. I got the entire shirt unbuttoned while Dimitri was still working at the buttons on my dress, getting very frustrated if the grunting noises coming from him were any indication.

I laughed and pulled the tails of his shirt from his pants, coaxing his hands away from the back of my dress so I could push the oxford down his arms and onto the floors.

"Rose, why is this thing now opening?" he growled finally, lifting me and sitting me in his lap so he could see what he was trying to undo.

"Because," I said, "The buttons are for decoration."

His hands stopped, "What?"

"They don't open or close," I laughed, "It's a corset type thing. There's a really small bow under the row of buttons that will loosen the entire thing."

He muttered in Russian, probably a curse, and found the bow I was talking about. He pulled at it roughly and I could immediately feel my dress loosen.

"Oh God, that feels amazing," I sighed, taking a breath.

"How does it come off now?" Dimitri asked, loosening the rest of the hidden ties on my dress.

"Over the head," I laughed, imagining the annoyed and probably confused look on his face.

I stood up and let Dimitri pull the dress over my head. He was getting ready to drop it onto the floor when I lunged at him.

"No! That this was expensive! Put it on the chair," I pointed to the elaborate armchair in the corner.

He shook his head, but stood up and laid the dress gently down.

"Good," I praised him teasingly, standing up on the bed. He stopped in front of me and looked up. Now I was a good foot taller than him.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to my stomach, his hands resting on the edges of my lacy wedding night lingerie. His five o'clock shadow scratched my stomach and I knew I'd have beard burn there in the morning.

His lips moved a slow path from above my belly button to the edge of the lace. I twisted my fingers into his hair when a couple of fingers slipped under the lace and started caressing my hipbones.

"Hey," I choked out, "I'm almost naked here. You've still got pants on."

He looked up, "So take them off."

I winked, "Gladly."

I knelt down on the bed and started my own trail of kisses down his chest, starting from just under his clavicle and continuing down his chest, paying special attention to the dark hair that started his happy trail. His body tensed under my lips.

Bingo. That happy trail was, for some reason, a particularly sensitive spot on his body.

My lips moved lower, until they were resting just above his belt buckle. I brought my hands up to undo it, sliding it through the loops and tossing it to the floor.

My fingers teased the button of his pants, but didn't unbutton it. I liked the way Dimitri was trying to maintain control under my hands. I gently ran my hands over his pants, feeling his erection.

"Rose," he groaned, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Oh, alright," I smiled, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down slowly, teasing him with my fingers. As soon as the zipper was all the way down, he yanked away from me and kicked the pants to his ankles, stepping out of them. He bent down and pulled his socks off too, before standing up in front of me, giving me a nice view of his massive erection.

"is that a silver stake or are you happy to see me?" I joked, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Rose," he groaned, a smile on his face. He climbed up onto the edge of the bed, pushing me down so I was on my back. He rested on his forearms above me.

His chest was above mine, but one of his legs was resting in-between mine and I could feel his cock pressing against my thigh.

I leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down so most of his weight was resting on me. He was always worried that he'd crush me, but I loved feeling him, solid and alive, on top of me. The way his heart beat in time with mine always managed to simultaneously calm and excite me.

Dimitri's arms were around my back and he rolled over so he was on the bottom and I was pressed flush against him. I moved my hips against his and pressed my knees to the mattress so I was straddling him.

I pressed my hands against his hipbones, sliding my fingers underneath his boxer briefs.

In turn, Dimitri skimmed his hands up my sides and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. That he was skilled at opening. He gently pulled the straps down over my shoulders and I pulled my hands away from him so the bra could be dropped to the bed.

He cupped my breasts in his hands again, squeezing. I shimmied my ass against him, helping build pressure that would later be released.

My lace underwear was becoming damp and I knew Dimitri could feel it. His hands dropped from my chest and took residence in the waistband of my underwear.

I ground into hm as his fingers went deeper into my underwear, finally rolling off to the side so he could have full access.

"You know I could have you over the edge many times by now," he muttered, ripping the scrap of lace away from my body.

"Oh, I know. I like it slow," I said, wrapping my arms around his broad back and digging my nails into his flesh.

He winced at the sting, but continued his ministrations, sliding one finger into me. I arched into him, my breathing getting shallower as he started a rhythm.

"MMmmm," I moaned, reaching out to grip Dimitri's back. He kissed me a few times, slowly, as if we had all the time in the world, before sliding a second finger in me.

"Not fair to you," I mumbled, clenching around his fingers.

"Make it up to me later," he whispered, his Russian accent thickening. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of me. My eyes flew open at the loss of the sensation.

He locked eyes with me as he stuck each finger in his mouth and sucked them clean. Fuck me. I felt dizzy.

But now that I was closer to my edge, it was time to bring him so he was equal to me. I didn't have the strength to tear his boxer briefs to shreds like he had done to my underwear, so I reached out and slid them off of his hips.

I took a minute to catch my breath and admire his fully naked form. I don't know what it was, but every time we had sex he looked better and better.

I pushed him to the side, "Get ready for a show, comrade."

I moved to straddle him again, but I was sitting on his thighs this time, that was my hands had full access to him. I bent down, holding my hair back with on hand and licked the pre cum from his tip. I moved my tongue over him slowly, using my free hand to play with him as well.

He was lifting his hips off of the mattress, fisting the sheets in his hands. For all his Russian stoicism, Dimitri was fairly easy to bring to the edge.

I planted a quick kiss to the spot just under his belly button and looked him in the eye as I guided his cock to my vagina.

He took my cue and flipped us, thrusting into me in the next second.

I gasped out loud at the sudden action and then relaxed as he build up an rhythm. He was pushing into me slowly. Too slowly.

"Faster," I grunted, grasping at his sweaty back.

"Yes, General," he winked and thrust into me deeper and faster this time. He was sweating and shaking with the exertion.

I was panting now, needing him to move faster so I could finally finish.

Dimitri must have been feeling the same way, because he stuck his hand in-between our connected bodies and moved it in time with the rest of his body.

"Don't…stop. More. Faster," I managed to say before he sent a final thrust into my body and I came.

My body sagged into the mattress, still high as Dimitri finished up and came into me.

I sighed happily as he dropped down next to me. He breathed out and pulled me into his arms.

I tucked my shaking body close to his, loving the way our bodies felt against each other. I slid my knee in-between his legs and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"So," he asked, twirling the ends of my hair around his fingers.

I yawned, "So, what?"

Dimitri laughed, his chest vibrating, "So, what's the verdict on married sex?"

I smiled sleepily, "Way better than dating sex."

He laughed again and sighed into my hair, "I agree."

"Let's do it again tomorrow," I said, closing my eyes and beginning to fall asleep.

"Every day for the rest of our lives, _Roza_," he muttered before falling asleep.

I made a happy noise in the back of my throat and kissed Dimitri's cheek. He smiled in his sleep, and his hand slipped down a little to rest on the curve of my hip.

I'd slept with Dimitri thousands of times in our five years together. But this one felt so much better, more real maybe.

Whatever it was, I was looking forward to more married sex.

I wasn't looking forward to trying to hide the dozen hickeys that were littering my neck. That would be a fun topic with my mom and Abe.


End file.
